


Moving Issues

by foxymonstrocity



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymonstrocity/pseuds/foxymonstrocity
Summary: You and 2D are High School sweethearts, you've been together for years! You're both in college now and you think its high time he moved in with you but he's hesitant and a fight breaks out between you two. You've got quite the temper too.





	Moving Issues

2-D (Stuart Pot) X Reader

||Warnings||  
smoking  
language  
college AU

 

The clock may or may not have read 1:06 AM when you glanced at it. Your vision was blurry from just haven woke from a deep slumber. Assuming it was either a robber or your boyfriend who just opened and slammed the front door, you groaned. It wasn't unusual for the singer to come home this late-- er... early, you should say. His band practice started at night and went till the early morning. You harshly rubbed your eyes as you forced yourself to sit up. You slowly stood and clumsily walked to meet him halfway.   
2D looked down the hall, almost shocked to see you standing (actually, more like leaning against the wall) in one of his shirts that was much too big for you. You were almost the same height but you only reached his chest. 'Tiny but mighty' Murdoc used to tease after he saw you slam a man, twice your size, to the ground. 2D smiled and walked towards you, picking you up with ease. You growled when he cradled you like a child in his arms but tiredly nuzzled into his neck. One sniff and it was easy to tell he had smoked his crap, menthol cigarettes and covered the taste up with butterscotch candy. 

"You smoked." You said tiredly, inhaling his scent once again. 2D flinched at your words, cursing silently at himself. You were trying to quit cigarettes yourself but it wasn't easy when your boyfriend constantly smoked. He offered to quit with you but you waved the idea off. This was for you and you wouldn't force him to stop. However you did politely requested he hide his packs from you and try not to smoke around you. 

"Sorry, love." 2D sat you on the bed, "Pra'ice didn' go so well, go' a bi' stressed."

"Wha' do you mean it didn't go well?" You growled as you reached for the lamp.

"Wait, wait!" 2D begged but it was too late. You turned it on and the light made you wince but you kept your eyes on your boyfriend. A poorly patched up, bloody cut rested on his cheek. You glared at 2D but he knew you weren't mad at him. He didn't need to explain what happened, this wasn't the first time it had happened. You sighed and wiped the glare off your face. Taking his hand in yours, you slid off the bed and lead him to the bathroom. 2D knew you were still upset but when it was a matter of him, he came before all else. You always fussed over him, praising him, reminding him of meds and treating him like a goddamn king. Despite your tough look and reputation, you were the kindest person 2D had ever met. You had been together since Senior year of high school and it was both your junior year of college. 

That was about 3 years of dating, you were his first girlfriend since Paula-Fucking-Cracker. You hated her ever since she started dating 2D- however back then he still went by Stuart. You were close until she came along, then slowly you distanced yourself. Partly for 2D's sake, partly for Paula's but mainly for your own. Your heart felt like it was broken in half. You would lie if you didn't say you weren't glad when they broke up. 

Then you saw 2D.

His eyes flooding with tears, cheeks flushed red. Your heart broke even more than before. You knew you needed to be there and comfort him but your rage was tempting. 2D collapsed and hugged you tight. You held him in the middle of the high school halls, on your knees as well. People passed by and gossiped but shut up at your glare. You saw Russel, 2D's best friend, turn the corner and wipe blood from his knuckles. You saw Murdoc right behind him, holding his nose, blood dripping down his face and onto his clothes. Russel nodded to you and you nodded back, holding 2D so he wouldn't see the green jackass. 

Ever since that day, you decided to protect Stuart Pot at all costs, he always came first and you would make sure he knew it. You punched Paula Cracker in the face the very next day in the music room. You shouted at her as she held her bruising cheek. 

"'Ow dare you!" You screamed, "2D is the most amazin' guy at this school an' you broke his heart!"

People began to crowd, cheering you on or telling Paula to punch back. "You 'ad it all! What I wouldn' give to be his! He-He deserved better than that you fuckin' whor-!"

You had to be dragged away by 2D and Russel, who you didn't even know was there. You suddenly felt incredibly embarrassed. Russel patted your back gently and left you two alone. 2D was silent for a moment before he took your hand and saw your slightly bruising knuckles. You blushed at the contact.

"Did ya really mean all that stuff ya said 'bout me?" 2D finally asked, looking into your eyes. Your voice fled in a panic, you could only nod.

"I-I would like to take fings slow wif ya." He spoke at last, blushing but holding your hand tighter. 2D hadn't had anyone stand up for him before. You made him feel important and all he wanted to do after that was make you proud. From that day on, you two were the best of friends just like you used to be. You worked perfectly together, like a house on fire, it was almost frightening.   
2D gave a tooth-gapped smile at the memory and realized you had finished cleaning him up. The cut on his cheek was properly cleaned with homemade stitches to keep it closed. 

"You got some blood on your shirt, love." You said, kissing his neck and moving aside to wash your hands. 2D stood up and took off his shirt. You snuck behind him while he struggled out of his long sleeve and took the pack from his back packet. You plucked a lucky and tossed the empty box onto the bathroom counter. 2D yanked his shirt off the rest of the way and followed you out of the room, onto the balcony. You lit the cigarette and took a long drag, your boyfriend coming behind you and wrapping his arms around your waist. You held the cigarette up to his lips and sighed, "I don't like seeing you hurt." 

"I know, love." 2D nuzzled into your neck as you took another drag. He kissed over a gap-toothed hickey on your neck and you couldn't help but giggle. Your giggle faded and so did your smile as a sudden thought popped into your head.

"'Ave you thought about my offer?" You asked quietly, not looking back at him. You felt your boyfriend stiffen for a moment then relax and kiss your neck again.

"I 'ave." He said hesitantly, knowing where this would lead.

"And?"

"Love, I-"

"You're 'ere all the time as it is! There wouldn' be a difference!" You offered a smile.

"Then why d'ya wan' me ta move in wif ya?!" 2D shouted. Your smile immediately faded being replaced by a glare. You shook with anger as you huffed and tapped the burning part of the cigarette on his hand, making him recoil. While he jerked away from you, you threw the cigarette on the ground and stormed off. 2D hissed and licked the small burn on the back of his hand as you rushed inside. He sadly looked to the night sky after he picked up the cigarette and took a long drag. 

You two had never fought like that before. 

You didn't even know 2D could even upset you the way he did. Throwing yourself on the bed angrily, you rolled onto your side and blinked away tears. Damnit, why couldn't he see you were just trying to help him? If he lived with you, Murdoc couldn't beat him up as much. You two might get a full nights sleep, minus some with the fooling around bit. For fucks sake, you two had been dating for years! What bothered him so much about living with you? You let out a shaky sigh and closed your eyes. Your body began to relax as you drifted off. The next morning, the hot sun hit your back waking you up before your alarm. The balcony of your apartment faced the sun rise, normally you kept the curtains closed so it couldn't bother you. The events no more than 4 hours ago hit you as you opened your eyes. Your boyfriend had left the balcony door open! You groaned in annoyance and turned to make 2D close the curtains but faced an empty bed... he didn't stay. A sudden guilt filled you as you looked at the balcony. Door wide open, curtains gently flowing with the breeze and sunlight stretching over the houses. Your alarm went off like clockwork and you slowly reached to tap the stop button. 

You didn't feel like going to school today. 

2D had left your apartment after grabbing a new shirt. He forgot what time it was when he left but he arrived at home around 4. Sleep never came easy to him, especially when he wasn't with you. You knew exactly how to soothe him and make him drift off to sleep. 2D looked down at the little burn mark you gave his hand. It was just a tap, it hurt less than any injury he'd ever gotten but he felt a crushing weight of pain on his chest. Guilt. He had only seen your hurt expression for a moment but it struck him like a knife and hung onto his heart. 2D never made you upset before, in fact, he was the one who calmed you down when someone pushed your buttons! He sighed as he sat at the kitchen table, staring at the wood, wondering what to do. Murdoc was also up early, sneaking some girl from school out of the house. He chuckled and mumbled something to himself as he closed the door. The bassist almost jumped when he noticed 2D sitting in the near dark, his face lit up by his phone screen. Shock was quickly replaced by anger, but that went away as well when he saw a tear slide down 2D's face. 

"D? Yew alright, mate?" Murdoc asked, surprisingly gentle with his raspy voice.

"I fink I did somefin' dumb." 2D admitted, wiping his eyes. 

"That ain't a shocker t'me. What 'appened then?" 

2D began to explain to Murdoc the argument with you and his fears of moving in. It had nothing to do with you, really. He was worried he would become a chore for you and you would end up taking care of him. He wanted to be your bofriend, not a bother. 

"Ain't that what she does now? You're over there all th'time as it is." Murdoc stated, taking a drag from his cigarette. 

2D let out a sigh, "So 'm hearin'."

Murdoc ruffled his friends hair and wished him luck, leaving him alone in the dark again. 

 

You sat on the couch, reading a text book when your phone started buzzing. You knew who it was based on the ring and didn't bother to look at first. By the third time it rang you were extremely curious and had to know what it said but before you could pick up the phone, there was a knock at the door. You'd given 2D a spare key to your apartment so you were puzzled as to why he didn't just come in. He probably lost it, you thought bitterly as you stood up to open the door. Your already intimidating resting face became frightening when you added a glare as you swung the door open. The glare disappeared when you realized it wasn't your boyfriend at all. 

It was Murdoc.

To say you were at loss for words was an understatement. You hadn't spoken more then 4 words to him ever since the Paula Cracker incident. You both mutually agreed to silently be indifferent towards each other but it wasn't a secret that you didn't like him. For a minute or so you both stared at each other in confusion. 

"Yess..?" You narrowed your eyes, showing suspicious.

"Ya got to talk to him." Murdoc loosely demanded.

You scoffed and moved to slam the door. It immediately stopped when Murdoc let it hit his hand, he pushed himself inside and closed the door behind him. 

"Look, I know we aren't buddies- but we share a 2D." 

You would've laughed at that if you weren't so pissed.

"He's the singer for my band," He rested a hand on his chest as he momentarily boasted, "But he's your boytoy-"

"Boyfriend." You growled.

"Exactly." Murdoc pointed at you. He seemed genuinely concerned in this moment which took you by surprise. You set aside your personal opinions to listen to the crazy satanist. 

"I know you think he doesn't wanna live with ya but he does! D's just worried you'll get sick of 'im livin' here. I know I'm sick of livin' with that face ache." 

"Watch it, Muds." You warned.

"Look, just talk to the poor sap, he's drinkin' himself silly thinkin' you hate him. It's real depressin'."

Your eyes softened as you thought about 2D being a drunken mess. With a sigh you grabbed your phone and gestured to the door, indicating you would let Murdoc lead you back to his house. The house looked as messy as it did the last time you were here. You avoided coming over because it was overwhelming to be in such an unkempt house. OCD took over one time while 2D fell asleep on the couch, you ended up cleaning the living room so well they freaked out at the color of the floor. You forced that aside and focused on getting to your boyfriends room. Halfway up the stairs you could already hear him sadly, and loudly, slurring a song. You opened the door while he screamed another line. 

"(Name)!" 2D jumped up when he saw you but immediately fell back down, hitting his head on the floor.

"It's 3 in the afternoon, why are you drinking?" You sighed, kneeling down to his level. Assisting the drunk man was hard with your significant height difference but you managed.

"Youuu 'ated me! I fought I s'gonna be alone f'eva!" He cried, rubbing his eyes. 

"2D, love, I don't hate you." You sighed, climbing onto his bed and brushing the hair from his eyes. 

"I fought you was gonna leave cause I said no again." 2D drunkenly explained, "I jus' don' want to be a burden."

Your eyes opened wide in shock, that's why he didn't want to move in with you?!

"Stu-Pot, you're my boyfriend!" You smiled, sliding a bit closer to him, "I don' take care of you 'cause no one else will. I'm here 'cause I love you." 

2D pulled his eyes from the covers and looked at you at last. A sincere smile graced your lips and he smiled back, his little gap between his teeth showing. You pulled your boyfriend into a hug and he wasted no time holding you tight. He held you close as he fell back onto the bed making you laugh. You lied on his stomach and rested your head on his chest. Skillfully, 2D grabbed out the alcohol bottle on the shelf near him without disturbing you and took another swig. You playfully glared at him and took the bottle from his hands, sipping a little and then cringing at the taste. The man beneath you chuckled at your expression and leaned his head forward to kiss you. You grabbed 2D's head and kissed him again, passionately this time. This caught your boyfriend by surprise but he enjoyed the kiss nonetheless. You gently nipped at his bottom lip, teasing him, you knew he would rather you chomp down and bruise his lip. 2D adored the hickeys you would leave him, he loved to show they off so everyone knew who he belonged to. Equally, you loved the markings he gave you but he was normally scared to hurt you. This wasn't one of those moments. Your boyfriend leaned forward and gripped a handful of your hair, pulling your head back so he could bite your neck. A breathy moan escaped your lips and you whimpered, only making 2D bite down harder. Just as he released your skin, admired the gap toothed bite mark and was going to kiss you again, Murdoc stood in the doorway.

"Aye! Get a room you two!" He shouted and slammed the door behind him. 2D winced, realizing you didn't close it when you entered. 

You smirked and turned back to him, "That won't happen if we live together~" You sang.

"When should I start packing?"


End file.
